Suit at a Costume Ball
by Splitmysoul
Summary: Just a Halloween fic. Harry has a plan to 'seduce' Draco but it doesn't exactly go according to plan.


**enjoy!**

It was Halloween night, the great hall was to be used as a venue for this year's Halloween ball. A Halloween ball was a new tradition after the war ended, he eight years having insisted upon it. Ron and Hermione had decided to go as Dracula and his bride, representing their newfound relationship. Harry had been dragged into coming. After the war Harry had retreated into himself, choosing to stay out of the many festivities that were held up and down the country. This was to be his first post war party.

Harry had also been made to make a costume, which despite his reluctance to attend he had put his everything into. With a little help from Hermione it was finally complete, along with his magnificent entrance. Harry was pulled out of his musings by an excited Hermione. "Oh harry, its perfect!" her following squeal would most likely be heard from the common room. "Though I do wonder…" she trailed off. "Wonder what Hermione?" Harry replied, trying to straighten his glasses in the mirror. He had to look perfect if he was going to impress him. It had turned out that Harry had developed a crush during the war, at first he wasn't sure what it was, it was Hermione that had steered him right. As shocking as it was Ron and Hermione had been accepting, both of the fact he was gay and that his affections were directed at a certain blond haired Slytherin.

"Well you said you wanted him to notice you right? I just think maybe we can lose the… shirt?" Hermione sounded unsure. Not shy but uncertain. To be honest it's as if she were trying to sell him. Harry looked back at himself in the mirror. He was wearing skin tight leather trousers, some black boots Ron had sourced from somewhere, a light weight long sleeved top and a dog collar. He could probably pull it off. Maybe. He tried.

With his Quidditch training he was toned, not overly just the slim build of a seeker. His tanned complexion only added to the look, the only thing that didn't quite fit was his glasses. The thin wire frames were going to have to go. Taking them off he decided the blur of himself did in fact look good. Though he really couldn't see.

"Try contacts. I think I picked you some up earlier." She passed him a box. "Remember your big entrance, remember to breath. Party starts soon, I'll send a patronus up." With that she was gone, leaving Harry and the mirror.

Harry was stalking round the small chamber. He was in the room just off from the great hall. Looking around it brought back memories from his fourth year. He could hear the murmurs of the students next door, waiting for the ball to start. Gradually the sound disappeared, it was nearly time for it to start.

"Welcome everyone to the first Halloween Ball." McGonagall's voice drifted through to the chamber "I have one thing to say before we start and that is this; enjoy yourselves." This was his chance. Harry shifted into his animagus, a large grey wolf, and burst through the door. At first there was shocked silence, then the start of panic.

Harry ran across the make-shift stage and onto the makeshift podium, causing Mcgonagall to take a quick step back. He let out a howl, craning his head up to the enchanted ceiling. He loved his animagus he really did. Leaping off the podium he studied the students. There at the back was his target, a mop of platinum locks in a sea of dark. He didn't look alarmed, Harry really should do something about that.

A low growl rumbled from the wolf's chest. As he stalked forward into the crowd it parted, probably not wanting to end up as the beast's dinner. As the wolf's target got closer the growl grew louder. All too soon Harry was at the blond's feet. Keeping the man in his sights harry paraded round his lean frame, the bastard wasn't even worried!

"Get back you beast." Now that was unexpected. There were several gasps from the crowd as Draco addressed the wolf, he was playing with fire here. Harry paused in his circling, and to prove who had superiority he lifted his paw. Looking into the blond's calm eyes he placed the paw down just a fraction closer to Draco than it had previously been.

Draco seemed to grow taller as he stared down the beast. After a tense minute he dusted down the suit he was currently wearing. Trust Draco to come in a suit to a costume ball. "Right." Was the only warning the Malfoy heir gave before he transformed, revealing his animagus to be a slender white wolf. Taller than Harry but not half as well built.

What followed was a scuffle between two animals that appeared to the audience as wild. The fight was dirty and vicious, just what you'd expect from two animals not people. In the end it was the headmistress that stopped the brawl, out of concern for the surrounding students. A quick incantation to change Draco back to his human form quickly stopped the pair though. Granted it had been an overpowered spell but she hadn't anticipated it to hit the other wolf and was therefore surprised when a very tousled Harry James Potter landed under the taller boy. As was Draco.

"Potter?" Malfoy's response was timid. And as his gaze dropped, "why are you shirtless?" raising his eyes back to the brunette harry could see that his plan had worked. Not that he had expected to fight  
Draco that is. the blond had definitely noticed him if the hardness pressed against his hip was any answer.

"Woof?" was the response Harry gave before he was dragged away by a very flustered blond in a suit.

Harry still couldn't get over the suit. Seriously? To a costume ball?

 **hope you liked it, tell me if you did!**


End file.
